


Ответственность

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: Коди думает, что боится не за себя.





	Ответственность

Рекс приходит утром. Садится за один стол с Коди, не напротив, а рядом: локтем к локтю, боком к боку. Ест — быстро, сосредоточенно, закидывая в себя безвкусный, но полезный пищеконцентрат. Пьет каф, в который высыпал подсластитель, выданный им обоим. Говорит наконец:

— Пошли, — отставляя в сторону кружку. 

Коди одним только усилием воли сдерживает желание пододвинуть к нему свою, полную. Хочется посидеть так еще немного, хочется, чтобы завтрак не заканчивался никогда.

От мыслей о зале для флэш-тренировок, залитом сейчас ярким, ослепительно-белым светом, который погаснет, как только запустится первая симуляция, Коди тошнит.

— Я не... — начинает он, поворачиваясь к Рексу и не зная толком, что собирается сказать.

Я не могу? Глупо. Коди понимает, что может. Что должен.

Я не хочу? Еще глупей, еще бессмысленней, его желания не имеют никакого значения. Никто не спрашивает бластер о том, куда он хочет стрелять, никто не спрашивает бластер о том, хочет ли он стрелять вообще. Между Коди и бластером — никакой разницы.

Я боюсь? Ценность страха преувеличивают, так говорит Альфа. Страх — это просто инструмент, такой же, как их собственные руки или ноги, или зрение. Страх за свою жизнь нужно использовать, но не поддаваться ему.

Коди думает, что давно поддался.

Коди думает, что боится не за себя.

Думает, что он, наверное, все-таки дефектный и совершенно не годится в командиры. 

— Вчера я ошибся, — говорит он Рексу в конце концов. — Я ошибся, и если бы это был настоящий бой, ты бы умер.

— Но я не умер, — просто отвечает Рекс, и Коди слышит в этом все и сразу. Слышит: ты бы не ошибся в настоящем бою, слышит: ты запомнишь это и сделаешь по-другому, слышит: никто не становится безупречным с первой попытки.

И «я могу о себе позаботиться» слышит тоже, хотя это Рекс мог бы сказать ему и вслух.

Он прав, конечно. Нельзя научиться воевать, не понеся ни одной потери, нельзя научиться командовать, не отправляя на линию огня других. Вот только перед глазами у Коди все стоит картинка, четкая, словно момент, выхваченный из обучающего голофильма: Рекс, замерший перед турелью, а потом резко, как подкошенный, падающий. Сраженный выстрелом, попавшим прямо в грудь.

На этот раз — парализующим.

На этот раз. 

— Коди, — Рекс находит под столом его руку, сжимает в своей; пальцы у него теплые, сильные. 

Коди сидит, не шевелясь, и вглядывается в белую, обшитую плотно-плотно подогнанными друг к другу панелями, стену напротив. Он знает, опускать глаза нельзя, но посмотреть на их соединенные руки, на ладонь Рекса, лежащую поверх его ладони, ему хочется больше всего на свете.

Любой другой на месте Рекса пообещал бы сейчас, что все будет в порядке, хлопнул бы по плечу, сказал бы: ты для этого создан, мы все для этого созданы.

Любой другой на месте Рекса бы не помог.

Любой другой просто не оказался бы на месте Рекса.

— Коди, — повторяет он, чуть ослабляя хватку — ровно настолько, чтобы провести пальцами по тыльной стороне кисти. — Пойдем.

— Пойдем, — соглашается Коди, пожимая руку Рекса в ответ. 

Ему не становится спокойнее, не становится менее страшно, но он знает, что не один.

И никогда не будет.


End file.
